<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's just you and me by TheMrsMaria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356766">It's just you and me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMrsMaria/pseuds/TheMrsMaria'>TheMrsMaria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frank Iero - Fandom, My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst then smut, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Smut, Whipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMrsMaria/pseuds/TheMrsMaria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request from Tumblr: "can you do a frank iero smut where y/n is in a famous band as well and they were dating since the pencey prep days but broke up in the revenge era and they meet again and it’s just rough smut?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Reader, Frank Iero/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's just you and me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“I’m sorry, Frank. I can’t do this.” You sighed.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“YN.” Frank sighed and pulled you for a hug.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Between the record label pulling us off of Warped to go record and you guys getting big. I don’t know if I can do this.” You started to cry.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Frank hugged you tightly, “Please don’t cry.”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Frankie. I’m sorry…I know this sucks, but I do think it’s the best for now.”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Frank kissed you gently, “You are the only person for me.”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Frank?”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Yes?”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Can we sleep together?”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Frank chuckled, “If sex will keep you from breaking my heart. Of course.”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>He started pulling you towards the door of the bus.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You playfully hit Frank’s arm, which caused him to stop, “Frank!”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Frank wrapped his arms tightly around you, “I know. I know, we will spend our last night together..no parties just Frank and Yn…against the world like always,” He whispered.</em>
</p>
<p>That scene kept playing over and over in your head recently, seeing how MCR released The Black Parade. You, of course, snuck away to purchase it and had been listening to it in secret.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Frankie,” you crawled into his bunk and snuggled against him as he got in, “is everyone out partying? We won’t be disturbed?”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Mhm,” Frank played with your hair, “Mikey is off of with Pete, Ray and Gerard are probably off hanging out with the other Fall Out Boy members.”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Good.”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Laying in silence, listening to Frank’s heartbeat, you fell asleep.</em>
</p>
<p>It had been about 2 years since you broke up with Frank on Warped. Since that night, your band, Garden of Woe, had recorded your full-length debut album and had been touring almost non-stop with Taking Back Sunday.</p>
<p>Every interviewer seems to bring up MyChem after learning that you were also signed to EyeBall back in the day. Eyeball is how you and Frank met - you were on tour with Pency Prep, and you and Frank fell in love in the back of the van on the road. When Frank joined MyChem, you were proud of him and cheered him on.</p>
<p>“So, YN, this is your first major since Warped. How do you feel about the boys having actual showers?”</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s great. I mean, I love these guys, but everyone smelled horrible on Warped,” you laughed.</p>
<p>“Was this the first time you guys got to see My Chem since the early days?” You looked around at Liam and the others, hoping someone else would field that question, and luckily for you, Liam stepped in. It wasn’t widely known that you and Frank had been dating and broke up, and you wanted to keep it like that.</p>
<p>“Yeah! We had been in touch with them once in a while, seeing how everyone knew everyone, but it was nice to actually see them live and doing their thing.” You sighed and went back to your thoughts, thankful that Liam was able to direct the interviewer away from asking you questions.</p>
<p>The interview ended, and as you guys walked back to the hotel, you ran in Adam and the guys from Taking Back Sunday.</p>
<p>“Hey! Come with us! We are gonna go shoot a quick video!” Adam grinned.</p>
<p>“It’s never good when he grins like that,” Liam whispered to you.</p>
<p>“Mhm..this isn’t going to end well” You sighed.</p>
<p>“This a boys-only event, YN.”</p>
<p>“Fine, but are we still on for dinner?”</p>
<p>“Of course, we are.” Adam started leading the guys away, “Oh hey YN, your dinner outfit is on your hotel bed,” he gave you a wink and continued to walk away.</p>
<p>Walking into your hotel room, you were thinking about what Adam had said about your dinner outfit being on your bed. Knowing him, nothing would be there, and it was just Adam being Adam.</p>
<p>However, there was an outfit sitting on your bed. As you picked up the clothes, you realized what the clothing was - it was clothing you had worn on Warped Tour.</p>
<p>“Well fuck you, Adam.” You laughed. You didn’t know why he wanted you to wear these clothes or how he had even gotten them; in fact, you were thinking about not wearing them just to piss him off.</p>
<p>Looking at the clothes, you realized they were a pair of denim cut off shorts, an old Pency Prep shirt, and a hoodie you remembered as one of Frank’s many hoodies. Sighing, you pulled on the hoodie and took a deep breath, you didn’t know how, but it still smelled like Frank. As you put your hands in the pocket of the hoodie, you felt something and pulled it out. It was a photo, and looking at it, you felt your heart drop - you were wrapped in Frank’s arm, hanging out with everyone after a show.</p>
<p>You remembered that night very clearly. It was a hot, miserable day and the evening was chilly, so you stole one of Frank’s hoodies before you all went to a bonfire that some random band was having.</p>
<p>In the picture, you were looking up at Frank, who was talking to Ray, and Frank’s arm was wrapped tightly around you, and your fingers were intertwined with his. You looked at everyone’s faces in the photo, and you couldn’t believe how everything had changed. You had grown up with everyone that summer, and now you barely spoke to them.</p>
<p>Shaking your head, you made your way down to the lobby to see if everyone had returned from whatever Adam had planned. When you realized that no one was there, you pulled out your phone and were texting your friends Jennifer and Leigh, as you sat on the couch. You were deep concentration about the conversation about what Adam was trying to do that you didn’t notice that Adam had walked in with MyChem.</p>
<p>“Yn!” Ray yelled as he sat down on the couch next to you and hugged you tightly.</p>
<p>“Wha…Ray!” You hugged him back, “What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“We just did a video with TBS, and Adam invited us for dinner.” Ray stood and pulled you up with him.</p>
<p>“Of course he did” You laughed.</p>
<p>You hugged Mikey and Gerard and gave Frank a small smile as your group made its way to the table. You noticed that Gerard and Adam seemed to almost direct people where to sit, and you ended up sitting next to Frank and across from Adam and Gerard.</p>
<p>Throughout dinner, you kept staring daggers at Adam and Gerard, who were just grinning like fools. Every time you and Frank bumped legs or elbows, your heart skipped a beat, and you felt your face get warm.</p>
<p>Towards the end of dinner, while everyone was ordering dessert, you felt Frank putting his arm around the back of the booth and relaxing beside you. You leaned back with your head on his arm and started to relax as well.</p>
<p>You turned your head and looked at Frank, who was smiling at you, and he whispered, “I’m glad you still have that hoodie. You look beautiful in it.”</p>
<p>You smile at him, “And you look fantastic all in black.”</p>
<p>“Look at the two of you,” Adam leaned forward, “Looking all cute and snuggly. Just like the lovebirds, we knew once upon a time.”</p>
<p>“YN and Frank were always a perfect couple. So in love and adorable.”</p>
<p>“You guys are the worst.” You flipped them off.</p>
<p>“We might be, but we know when two people should be together, don’t we, Gee?” Adam grinned.</p>
<p>“Yes we do, Adam” Gerard smiled at you.</p>
<p>Turning to Frank, you whispered, “Do you want to go back to my room?”</p>
<p>“I’d love to” You both excused yourselves from the table and said good night to everyone.</p>
<p>“Make sure you guys actually talk and not just make out!” Adam yelled as you walked away.</p>
<p>“They really are the worst,” Frank muttered as he leads you to the elevator.</p>
<p>You stood in silence as you pressed the up button and waited for the door. As soon as it opened, you felt the pressure of Frank’s hand on the small of your back as he ushered you into the elevator.</p>
<p>As the door closed, Frank pinned you against up to the wall, his lips crashed into yours, and his hands were wrapped in your hair. You slid your arms around Frank’s waist and pulled him closer to you as your tongues fought for dominance and suddenly Frank tugged on your hair causing you to let out a loud moan which caused Frank to chuckle.</p>
<p>“Shit, I have missed that sound,” Frank mumbled before kissing your neck and finding that perfect spot on your neck. Just as you closed your eyes, the elevator dinged, signaling that it had arrived on your floor.</p>
<p>Frank let out a frustrated groan as you grabbed him by the hand and quickly led him down the hallway to your room - this is the one time you hated having a room far away from the elevator.</p>
<p>You had barely closed the door before Frank’s lips were on yours again. This time instead of fighting him, you let him take the lead. Frank lifted you up, and you wrapped your legs around him as he carried you to the bed. He tossed you onto the bed and started undressing. You just laid there watching him undress.</p>
<p>“Stop staring and get undressed.” Frank didn’t even look at you, but he knew you were staring at him.</p>
<p>“Yes…sir,” You noticed Frank’s fingers slipped off his belt when you said the word ‘sir,’ and you grinned. You quickly threw your clothes off the bed and propped yourself up on the pillows.</p>
<p>“What’s the word, princess?”</p>
<p>You smiled at him, “Persimmons”</p>
<p>Frank chuckled, “I should’ve known. Now, let’s have some fun.” Frank walked over to one of your bags and started looking through it.</p>
<p>“Frank..what the hell are you doing?”“Looking for something I know you have,” He continued to look through your bag, “Found it.” He pulled out a small black bag, “Still a naughty girl, I see. Who else knows about this bag, Yn?”</p>
<p>Biting your lip, “No one. Please, sir.”</p>
<p>“Good girl.” Setting the bag down, Frank pulled out a pair of leopard print fuzzy handcuffs, a few different types of vibrators, a leopard print blindfold, and a Cat-O-Nine Tails whip.</p>
<p>“Oh, this is new,” Frank picked up the whip and started trailing it up your legs and gave a soft smack on your chest.</p>
<p>“Frank, sir. Please, can you just fuck me? We can play later.”</p>
<p>“I can’t say no to that.” Frank tossed the whip aside and got on top of you, placing a leg in between your leg as you started to grind against it.</p>
<p>Frank leaned down and kissed your neck as one of his hands went to your breast and started to play with your nipple.</p>
<p>You scratched your nails on the back of Frank’s neck as you continued to grind against his leg, “Mmmm, yes, Frankie.”</p>
<p>“Shit, YN, I forgot how good my name sounds coming out of your mouth” Frank sat up and pulled away from you, “Get on all fours.”</p>
<p>“Yes sir.” you scrambled to get on all fours and wiggled your ass in front of Frank as you pulled pillows under your chest just in case he forced your head down.</p>
<p>Frank gave your ass a loud smack, before lining himself up against you. You could feel him teasing your entrance, and you started to wiggle your ass.</p>
<p>“Oh Princess, I’m gonna fuck you so hard.” Before you could respond, Frank slammed himself into you and started thrusting fast.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Frankie. You feel amazing.” You moaned.</p>
<p>“Shit, YN, tell me more.” Frank slid his hand down your back and wrapped his hand in your hair and pulled back, making you arch your back, “I said, tell me more.”</p>
<p>“Sir, I love it when you pull my hair, it turns me on like nothing else in the world. Your dick is the greatest. I love how it fills me up.” You moaned.</p>
<p>Frank’s thrusting got faster as he let go of your hair, scratched down your back and reached around your hips, and started slowly rubbing your bundle of nerves. In essence, it was such a stark contrast to his thrusts, and you could feel your climax building.“Frankie, can I come? I’m so close.”</p>
<p>“No, you may not. You are going to hold on to it so we can cum together.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir.” You leaned forward and put your chest on the pillows, and that changed the angle just enough, causing Frank to dig his nails in your ass.</p>
<p>“I didn’t say you could change positions.” Frank’s fingers dug deeper into your ass, leaving half-moon marks. “Fuck YN, you feel amazing.”</p>
<p>You were lost in trying not to cum and feeling Frank’s fingers on your ass that you didn’t even notice him reaching down and picking up the whip. You were pulled from your thoughts as the first connected.</p>
<p>“Oh, Frank. Fuck” You moaned, “Please do it again, sir.”</p>
<p>Frank hit you slightly harder, enough to cause red marks this time, and you moaned even louder.</p>
<p>“Shit, YN, you keep moaning like that, I’m not going to be able to contain myself.”</p>
<p>After giving you one last hit, Frank reached around to your neck and slowly tightened his grip, “Cum with me.”</p>
<p>You matched Frank’s thrusting and moaned Frank’s name as his grip tightened, “Fr-Frankie, shit, I-I’m cumming.”</p>
<p>Frank’s grip tightened even harder as he came, and you both rode the high together.</p>
<p>As soon as you both came down, Frank got you some water, and you pulled on a shirt from your bag, while Frank put on his underwear.</p>
<p>You curled under the blanket on and patted the bed next to you, “You should cuddle me to sleep, Frankie.”</p>
<p>Frank quickly got into bed with you and cuddled you tightly, “Yes Princess. Tomorrow over coffee, we can talk about us.”</p>
<p>“Mhm, I would like that.” You turned off the light and fell fast asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>